Clichê
by Dorien
Summary: O que poderia ser mais clichê do que os filhos de famílias rivais se apaixonarem?


Todos sabiam que, desde de tempos e tempos atrás, as famílias Weasley e Malfoy não se davam bem. Os Malfoy menosprezavam os Weasley por sua baixas condições e seu número quase absurdo de filhos. Os Weasley, grifinórios natos e ruivos (todos sabem que grifinórios são orgulhosos e ruivos são explosivos), não aceitavam esse menosprezo. O desgosto de uma família ao falar da outra era palpável então, por tempos, Weasley e Malfoy são inimigos.

Muitos diziam que, em algum momento, aquela briga teria que acabar. Era meio ridículo, em "tempos modernos" ainde existir coisas como rixa de famílias.

Infelizmente, os integrantes dessas famílias não pensavam assim.

Talvez o destino, ou quem quer que fosse que toma conta desse mundo louco, tivesse resolvido acabar com essa perseguição quando fez uma Weasley e um Malfoy um para o outro.

O incrível autor desse planos pensou em tudo.

Abençoem o destino por cuidar desses dois, pois, se eles não se apaixonassem, levariam esse legado de ódio por gerações afora.

Mesmo feitos um para o outro, os dois, como toda Hogwarts sabia, não se davam bem pelas palavras que vinham logo depois de seus nomes (isto é, seus sobrenomes) e, volta e meia, trocavam gentilezas indígnas de serem repetidas aqui. Em uma tarde de outono, logo no começo do quarto ano de Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy, depois de um incidente, o filho de Draco e Astória Malfoy começou a discutir com a filha de Hermione e Ronald Wesley. Um professor pegou uma essa briga e deu aos dois uma detenção. Juntos.

Sozinhos e juntos, na biblioteca, cumprindo detenção, os humores não podiam estar mais explosivos.

Mas, mesmo com raiva e cansados, não puderam deixar de notar pequenos detalhes que não haviam percebido antes um no outro. É claro que o silêncio ajudou um pouco.

Scorpius, por exemplo, percebeu como Rose mordia a parte interna da bochecha quando estava sendo contrariada, também percebeu que a menina tinha um sorriso bonito (por mais que tentasse negar, ele sabia). Já Rose percebeu como ele era bonito e seu cabelo lhe parecia angelical, bem diferente da imagem que ela tinha dele.

A partir daquele dia um laço curioso envolveu os dois, mas o autor desse plano não pareceu satisfeito.

O espertinho que resolveu acabar com a discordia entre famílias botou pensamentos tortuosos e confusos sobre o outro na cabeça de cada um. Eles não conseguiam pensar em outra coisa. Chegaram até a pensar que estavam doentes. Mesmo completamente rendidos um pelo outro em pensamentos, as impressões continuavam. Eles ainda batiam boca por corredores e aonde quer que tivessem a oportunidade.

Aquilo pareceu atiçar o lado mais cruel do planejador, que resolveu começar a mover algumas peças para esses dois terminarem juntos.

Mexendo de cá, mexendo de lá, quando foram perceber, a jovem Weasley e o jovem Malfoy eram quase amigos. Eles começaram a conversar curiosamente na biblioteca e descobriram uma, duas, três e mais várias coisas em comum.

Mais uma mexida de cá e de lá, eles tinham se beijado. Sem querer e que nunca mais iria se repetir, eles diziam. Palavras ao vento, palavras de jovens.

Um beijo cá, lá, aqui, dali. Namorados. Escondidos, é claro. Mas toda Hogwarts começou a perceber como os corredores já não eram mais tão preenchidos pelos gritos de Scorpius e as maldições de Rose.

E então férias de verão. Ficaram separados, apenas trocando cartas sorrateiras para não abrir desconfiança de terceiros.

No começo do quinto ano, eles ainda namoravam, mas, agora, cansados de se esconder, toda Hogwarts sabia. Por meses ficou sendo assunto de corredor como as duas pessoas que mais se odiavam em Hogwarts agora eram um casal. Muito fofo, por sinal.

Enfrentaram as famílias, enfrentaram os amigos, enfrentaram os preconceitos e as brigas passadas. Quando a guerra lhes parecia ganha, eles relaxaram. Agora seria apenas os dois. Juntos.

- Grande clichê, nossa história. - certa vez Scorpius comentou.- Lembra-me um conto trouxa que um dia me contou.

- O conto que lhe contei não é clichê, é um clássico. - ela respondeu sorrindo - Assim como nós. Classícos nunca morrem, vivem por gerações.

O conto de como as famílias tiveram que se aceitar, depois que seus sangues se misturaram, virou realmente um clássico no mundo bruxo. E não morreu, assim como o amor que nasceu de uma peça do destino.

* * *

**Ok, são três da manhã e eu, tipo assim, acordei do nada com a fic na cabeça *morre* **

**Muito tenso ._. **

**De qualquer maneira... **

**;*  
**


End file.
